A Very PMSy Day
by akina kumitami
Summary: Kagome plus PMS makes a very grumpy Miko. Inuyasha plus the very grumpy miko, multiply that times a few SIT commands, and you get one crummy day for them both!
1. A Very PMSy Day for Kagome

A/N: So, here is my second official Inu fanfic, and my first official one- shot. Inspired by a CERTAIN author's CERTAIN mood at a CERTAIN time of the month, it lead me to this wild story idea: What would the average day with Kagome and Inuyasha be like if our favorite heroine had a bad case of PMS? I had a lot of fun with this, so I hope at least SOMEONE reads and reviews it! Just a heads up, I know I over exaggerated on the whole mood swing thing, just bare with me!  
  
If any guys read this, I'm apologizing in advance, because you know, it wasn't really meant for you in the first place. But I guess if you have a girlfriend and you had to deal with her mood swings at one point or another, you can understand Inu's pain.  
  
Disclaimer: Inu rocks, but I don't own him.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome cautiously peeked over the edge of the old worn-down well and scanned the surrounding trees for any sign of life. The silver hair and blood-red kimono should be a dead give-a-way, but even so, that slick demon always managed to avoid the human eye somehow. After carefully checking the bushes and darker patches of near-by forest, the young miko found the solitude pleasing enough to leave the safety of the well. She hurried towards the forest wanting to remain undetected for the time being. Maybe Sango would be good company at a crucial time like this. Miroku might possibly understand, but he was, after all, a guy, and Shippo was just too young to get it yet. But the last person in the world she needed to see right now was—  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily and mentally slapped herself. After all this time, you'd think she was smart enough to check the tree branches...  
  
Inuyasha performed a difficult twist in the air out of a tree across the field and landed skillfully in front of her. "Kagome! Where have you been?" He crossed his arms disapprovingly and searched her face for an explanation.  
  
A million different answers, most of them either too rude or too profane to repeat, ran through her head in response to Inuyasha's question. 'Calm down, Kagome,' she told her self, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. 'Just count to ten. Recite a rhyme. One...Two...Buckle my shoe...'  
  
"Hey! Are you deaf? I asked you where you have been. It doesn't take all day to go back and change your clothes!"  
  
'Three...Four...Close Inuyasha in a door...'  
  
Inuyasha got right into her face. "Hello? Anybody home? I'm talking here!"  
  
'Five...Six...Stab him with chopsticks...Seven...Eight... Oh, screw this! I need to yell at somebody, and he's the first one to bug me!'  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open, stopping Inuyasha in the middle of a rant. If you looked hard enough, you could see the little fireballs light up her pupils.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
FWOMP! Inuyasha received a lovely view of the beautiful grassy field.  
  
"Stupid wench! What the hell what that for?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm warning you! You do NOT want to get on my bad side right now! The last thing I need is some pig-headed ass screwing up my already incredibly crummy day!" She shot him a menacing glare as if to challenge him to say anything to contradict her.  
  
Inuyasha, being the completely oblivious guy that he was, found this the perfect time to pick a fight. "What the hell is the matter with you? Not get your beauty sleep? Or did you just break a nail or something?"  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
While the ground was still absorbing the multiple 'sit' commands, Kagome covered her face with her hands, shouting out to Inuyasha, "A stupid boy like you could never understand!" Just as the tears began to roll down her cheeks, she spun on her heel and hurried as far away from the bruised hanyou as possible. Maybe she could confide in Sango, and Sango could explain to the guys what was wrong.  
  
Inuyasha, having sensed Kagome's upset nature through the dirt AND not willing to give up a fight so easily, struggled out of the deep hole in the ground that his body had created upon impact. He watched as the girl ran into the forest, and took off at a quick sprint after her.  
  
Quickly growing tired of running, Kagome settled next to a small river in the forest and cried a bit longer. Inuyasha easily caught up, and settled himself next to her, watching closely.  
  
"Kagome, what's the matter? Why are you so upset with me all the sudden? Is it something I did?"  
  
Kagome sniffed, and rubbed at her eyes to try and clear the tears. "It's not you, Inuyasha. It's just that you wouldn't be able to understand. It's a girl thing."  
  
"I might be able to help if you let me."  
  
Suddenly, much to Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome flung her arms around him and cried into his shirt. "Thank you! Thank you so much for caring!"  
  
"Erm... Uh, Kagome... Um..."  
  
"It's just a terrible case of PMS. Mood swings, raging hormones, the works! I've been having a terrible day, thanks to this, but I'm so glad you care enough to try and cheer me up! I had to change my cloths because you know it's that time of the month and—"  
  
"AHHHH!" Inuyasha leapt up, causing Kagome to fall onto the ground, and covered his sensitive ears, shouting, "TMI! TMI! TMI! TMI! TMI!" He used the phrase 'TMI' that Kagome had told him earlier meant 'Too Much Information'.  
  
Kagome stared up at him with big watery eyes, filling his heart with regret.  
  
"You...I mean...I...thought...YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!" she wailed in an incredibly childish way.  
  
Inuyasha was immediately at her side, trying with no prevail to cheer her up. If anything, he made her mood much MUCH worse.  
  
"Kagome, stop crying! I never said I didn't like you! I just don't need to hear about all that nasty girly stuff."  
  
The tears stopped, and the glowing angry-eyes-of-doom returned, glaring death at Inuyasha. "Oh yeah? And did you ever consider how I might feel? It's not EASY you know! I have to put up with this EVERY DAMN MONTH! And here YOU are, Mr. Hot-Shot, rubbing it in my face!"  
  
"Woah there!" Inuyasha put up his hands defensively. "I am not rubbing anything in your face! Would you calm down?"  
  
Kagome ignored his last comment, jumping up and standing there stiffly. "You are such a big-mouthed brainless thickheaded oblivious arrogant inconsiderate BOZO! Didn't I already tell you not to get on my bad side?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Everything I say gets on your bad side!"  
  
Kagome huffed, shot out another string of 'sit' commands, and walked back off into the darkness of the forest, shouting an occasional, "No respect for a girl's feelings!" or, "Some nerve," or even, "Why me? Why today? Why now? Why? Why? WHY?"  
  
While Inuyasha's brain was processing what Kagome had said about the symptoms of PMS, she returned to the destruction site, where poor, confused, sore, innocent dog-boy just stayed in his new hole, afraid to move. Was it just his imagination, or was she...humming?  
  
"Hey, you!" she called with a giggle. "Why are you still in that hole? Come out! We need to find the others! I even picked us some flowers!" Inuyasha barely lifted his head, daring to meet the cheery girl's eye. She just smiled back at him and shoved a small bouquet of wild flowers in his face. "Don't they smell pretty?" She giggled in such a girly fashion that it could give any self-respecting youkai the chills.  
  
Without another word, Inuyasha jumped up and ran as far from her as possible.  
  
'She must have a split personality, or something!' he thought while leaping into a high tree branch, out of the sight of anyone who was ground level, namely Kagome. 'No one can go from one mood to another in a matter of mere minuets like she could! Let the others deal with her. If this is how all girls are with PMS, I have every right to be afraid of them.'  
  
Then another, even more frightening thought popped into his head.  
  
'Oh, shit! What will Sango do when she gets PMS?'  
  
Pictures of flying boomerangs entered his mind, and he jumped out of his tree branch and ran back to where his friend, the cursed hentai monk, Miroku, would be trying to hit on the demon exterminator. 'I've got to warn Miroku! It is no longer safe to be hanging around with girls!'  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: It's over! Finally! I was actually in a chipper mood by the end of the story, so it's all good. Inuyasha makes me happy! I can't help it. Oh, well, now it's 10:45, I'm dead tired, so I'm gonna make this short and sweet and say REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Thank you and good night. 


	2. What a Girl Wants

A/N: You lucky people. I know I said this story was a one-shot but I just couldn't help myself! I got a few good ideas from a few of the reviewers:

Katzztar

LadyRainStarDragon

Thanks a lot guys! Katzztar supplied the ideas that helped to fuel the next 2 chapters of this story (Yes, people, I have 2 more chapters coming after this one! ). LadyRainStarDragon supplied the idea for a fan art challenge I have for all you out there… evil cackle and hand rub

Most of this little chappy was written in school because I was bored and my teacher doesn't really care that I decided to come to the library in the middle of class for no apparent reason… ahem but anyway.

You might also notice that I changed the title a bit. I did this cuz after this chapter it would seem weird to just have Kagome specifically in the title. Oh well, you get it, right?

And… REVIEW REPLIES!

Eh hem.

Tsuki-no-oni—pulls out waffle don't make me use this… there will be no insulting my story, beta-reader! whimpers I never said Inu was gay… did I? checks story repeatedly nope, never. And there WILL be another chapter. Hence, the chapter you see before you. Actually, I was writing it before you even posted, so you get to wait and see what the plot is.

Fwoggie—Um, thanks! Glad you think so.

Fuf— I didn't tell you, only because I knew you'd find out eventually, me being on your Author Alert and all. And no, fuf, don't worry, that CERTAIN author wasn't you, nor was it Maddi. I thought it would have been obvious it was ME I was referring to. I guess not.

Zelly— Thank you. Hope its good enough for you to come back and read this chapter.

ladyhawk89— heh. You're very welcome! I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who gets nasty mood swings when that time rolls around! And your exactly right: Boys don't, can't, and never will understand what we go through. I've handled enough cramps to know what pain REALLY is. Try putting a BOY in our position for even a day of PMS and see how they come out! And don't worry; I really appreciate your ranting! It gave me a reason to rant back! Peace 2u2!

Mai Wheeler— Glad you liked it! You're probably right about Maeko and her 24-7 PMS. Lol

LadyRainStarDragon—So did I, and like I've said, I thought it would make a great story, me having been going through it at the time. And you just gave me a great idea, so I'll tell you what I'm going to use it for at the end of this chapter!

Kaaporae—Oh, don't worry, I'm continuing this alright!

Katzztar—Yours is the review that inspired me to go on with this little story. Thank you so much for the inspiration! As you see, I did give you special mention. I used each of your ideas that you supplied! Actually, I used ALL of the ideas you supplied, even if you supplied some you didn't know you did. Wait… did that make any sense? Oh well! Once again, thanks so much! Kirby salutes you! (") (") (V"V) (")

darakeru kitsune—Glad you think so.

Disclaimer:

I always hated this part… but here it goes. I...don'townInuyasha. pant pant There I said it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha continued to hop through the treetops, searching out a very familiar scent. Wait…two very familiar scents. Very near to each other.

'Wait! Miroku! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!' Inuyasha cried mentally when he spotted the Monk walking lazily down a path through the forest, directly towards where Sango sat petting her demon-kitten Kiarra.

Before Miroku could make his presence known, Inuyasha leaped in his way, pulling him by the arm behind a large tree-trunk near by.

"Inuyasha, what are you—" Miroku was cut off by a rough hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" the hanyou hissed back, glancing nervously over his shoulder. "You want her to hear you?"

Unable to use his mouth, Miroku just stared back with a look that said 'you are absolutely insane.'

"You can't bug her, what if she's got PMS?"

At this statement Miroku chuckled, removing the hand over his mouth and grinning stupidly. "I already know she does. That is why I'm trying my hand at flirting with her today."

"What the…" Inuyasha stood, very confused, suddenly noticing that Miroku hand in his hand a bouquet of handpicked wild flowers. It took a moment before something inside Inuyasha's slow moving brain clicked. "You mean to tell me that you know when women are having PMS?"

"It comes with years of experience."

"Which means, you knew that Kagome had PMS today?"

"Well, of course."

Inuyasha gaped at his friend. "You knew, and you didn't warn me?"

"You never asked, did you?"

Several tick marks appeared over the hanyou's head.

"I suggest you start running before I—"

"Shh! It's Kagome!"

Immediately the two shut their mouths and watched the two girls in silence.

"Hey! Sango!" Kagome called out in greeting.

_Still in that unnatural state of happiness…_ Inuyasha thought with a shiver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Kagome!" Sango returned the greeting with a wave.

"Why are you just sitting out here all alone?"

Sango sighed. "I just felt like I need to be alone. Just so that I could think…"

"About what?" Kagome settled herself on the ground next to her friend.

"Oh, I don't know. Actually, I felt inspired to write a poem."

On cue, the raven-haired girl whipped out a pad of paper and pen.

"When this time rolls around, it is crucial that you acknowledge your feelings," she said with a smirk. "Now, what did you feel like writing about? I'd be more than happy to help."

"I was thinking—well, actually, I've been thinking a lot—about the guys."

Multiple emotions flashed across Kagome's face in the blink of an eye. The first was surprise. Then her face darkened, only to be replaced with a wicked grin.

"Oh, I can help with that. No problem. Actually I could give you many colorful, descriptive words to describe a certain _guy_ that I encountered earlier…"

"Oh my… Did Inuyasha upset you?"

Sniffling, Kagome nodded her head.

"You wouldn't believe what he said… He was just mean, rude, inconsiderate, and an all-round jerk!"

"Oh, you poor thing." The two briefly shared a comforting embrace.

Miroku was trying his hardest to prevent Inuyasha from ruining their little hiding spot. Being revealed to the girls as eavesdroppers would mean almost certain death to them both.

"You know, I think Miroku has something planned. Something perverted," Sango added with distaste.

Kagome tilted her head, posing a look of confusion. "What would make you think that?"

"Do you even need to ask? He's been following me around all day." She leaned in and lowered her voice to a whisper. "He's been using this deep, low voice, and he's been giving me things, and _winking_."

Kagome gasped. "Oh my god, Sango. _He's trying to seduce you!_"

"_What?!_"

"_That's got to be it! I mean, put two-and-two together! All the clues point to it!_"

"_That's so…disturbing._"

"_Tell me about it… Hey, Sango?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_Why are we whispering?_"

"_You'll see. Three…two…one…_"

Suddenly, they heard a dull _thud_ behind them, accompanied by the shuffling of two people in a tangle, and then the distinct cursing that could only belong to one person...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku were practically on top of one another, trying desperately to hear the rest of the conversation the two girls were having.

"Damn, why are they whispering?" Inuyasha complained softly.

Then a chain-reaction of disastrous events occurred.

Miroku lost his footing, falling onto Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was thrown off guard when Miroku slamming into his back, and he lost his own footing.

The two tumbled out of the bushes into plain view, sitting in a jumbled heap on the ground.

"Shit…" Inuyasha swore when he looked up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If looks could kill, Inuyasha would have been dead a thousand times over, with a round trip to hell and back. Well, actually, he hadn't made it out of hell just yet.

"You…" Kagome growled, face red with anger.

Inuyasha just stared back at her stupidly. "Um, hi?"

He had barely gotten any words out when Kagome charged at him, waving her unearthly heavy backpack above her head.

"INUYASHA YOU STUPID JERK! AS IF PICKING ON ME WASN'T BAD ENOUGH, BUT YOU HAD TO STOOP AS LOW AS TO SPY ON ME, TOO!"

Miroku and Sango watched the chase for a while, but as tine wore on, they found that the outcome was repetitive; Inuyasha got the crap beat out of him whenever he was within swinging distance of Kagome's backpack, and when he got too far away from her, she gave him a good "SIT!" just to slow him down.

Sango began to feel Miroku's eyes digging into her back. She was afraid to look at him, in case he was sporting that freaky grin he'd been using all day long.

_What does he think he's doing, going around all day with that foolish face? He has that strange look in his eye, too… What could he be planning? Something perverted, perhaps?_

_Wait… Kagome said something about seducing… Is he trying to seduce me?_

Sango's suspicions were confirmed when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"So, Sang—"

Miroku hadn't even gotten out her full name when she turned on him, eyes blazing.

"You think you're so smart, don't you? You think you can just take advantage of a girl when she's at her weakest? You think you can take advantage of _me?!_ I'll show you…you insensitive jerk! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN INUYASHA!"

And so ensued the second chase.

The attack lasted for hours, it seemed.

Two girls, filled with rage, chasing two boys, filled with fear. The former carried weapons of choice; Backpack and Boomerang. The later absorbed the damage caused by the weapons in various body parts; head, back, and…you get the idea.

After about a dozen more blows to his already bruised head, Inuyasha used what sense he had left to formulate an escape plan that consisted of grabbing Miroku by the scruff of his collar and retreating deep into the woods. But the hanyou's brain didn't work quite as sophisticated as that. So, instead, the plan went sort of like this:

Grab Miroku and run like hell.

That's exactly what he did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well into the day. Miroku and Inuyasha took this time of quite to heal their badly beaten bodies.

Miroku sat meditation style on the ground next to the tree, deep in thought.

"Why didn't my methods of seduction work on Sango? Maybe next time I'll try—" He was cut off by a clawed hand covering his mouth.

"Miroku, shut up," Inuyasha said tiredly. Then he did a double take at his friend.

"You were trying to _what?_"

Miroku pulled the hand from his mouth so he could answer. "Seduce Sango," he said simply.

Inuyasha gawked at him. "Even though you know full well what PMS does to women?"

"Yes."

"_Why?_"

As Miroku opened his mouth to respond, Inuyasha covered it again with his hand.

"No. Be quiet. I don't even want to know."

They sat back again and relished in peaceful silence for as long as time would allow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn! I hate this! You want to know why? Because every time I write a chapter for this story, I'm stuck having either, PMS, my period, or BOTH!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Talk about weirdness, that is just BEYOND weird!

Cough Enough ranting, time for my **FANART CHALLENGE!**

Eh hem.

This idea was supplied by LadyRainStarDragon, even if she didn't realize it! Thanks, LadyRainStarDragon.

My challenge to all of you artists out there is to draw me a picture pertaining to this story.

The original idea was Miroku and Inuyasha wearing football helmets, under a table, trying to hide from a rampaging Sango. You could even shove Kagome in there. The two girls could be waving the backpack and boomerang above their heads.

This is the idea, but I'd like to see what you come up with! You can look in my profile to email me, or just use this address:

soccernrockerjuno.com

I hope to see those pictures soon! I will post up whatever pictures are sent to me.

And there you are. The completion of chappy 2 and a challenge to make the artists happy. Review, review, review, and fare the well, until chapter 3!


	3. Smelly Smells that Smell Smelly

A/N: Okay so I've finally gotten around to my poor neglected story! I'm really really really really really really really sorry! I guess I have no excuse for taking so long. I mean it's long after break and stuff! Where do I get off, huh? I'm a born procrastinator. So, before you go and kill me, read the chapter and tell me what you think, 'kay?

For the purpose of this chapter Rin has to be older then usual. So, work with me. We'll say she's in her teens…13 sound good?

REVIEW REPLIES!

Tsuki-no-oni – …there is a chapter 3. It's right here. And you would make me a happy monkey if you drew me fanart!

ZeLLy907 – updated!

fox-firechick – oo good plan.

orange-InuYasha – lol glad I was able to capture the real attitude. Trust me, it's far from my favorite thing, also.

YuniX- – wow PMS + ADHD crazy!

Kawaiibabe14 – I 3 Miroku, even if he is really weird in this story. And Akina luvs fanart!

Rachel – Ok I'll get on that email!

fufu – lol Yeah, well, it was too good an idea to pass up. And I had no clue the italics were working. You'll have to edit the caps when you up load them in doc manager. And…I updated!

LadyRainStarDragon – yeah, sorry I have to put the story on old tho. I've got other things I plan on working on that have a better plot development. More stories yaay!

Fiery Demon Fox – wow, I'm amazed at how how many people act like this during PMS. It's kinda funny lol. Oh, I wanna see you pic really bad! Find someone with a scanner, quick! Glad you like the story!

shamanic destiny – Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy the story!

ladyhawk89 – Haha those poor boys don't know what they've got coming. Girls rule!

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Rin walked silently through the woods, Rin doing her usual smile-hop-skip-and-pick-flowers routine, while Sess put on his emotionlessly-grumpy-one-armed-grandpa face. They were not far into the woods when Sess picked up on something not right. 

"Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked cheerfully.

"Stay here."

Normally those two words put Rin right in her spot without complaint, and she wouldn't move until her Lord told her otherwise. Today, however, was not a normal day.

Rin pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why do I have to stay? Why can't I come help?"

Sess looked at her curiously, then turned back around. "Don't ask such nonsense. Just stay here."

"NO!" Rin's face grew pink as she began yelling like she had never yelled before. "No, I don't want to stay! I want to help! Why don't you ever let me help! I COULD HELP DO GOOD THINGS! IT ISN'T FAIR!"

Completely taken off guard, it was no surprise when Sess let Rin follow him on his new mission.

* * *

"What are you doing?" 

Sess blinked at his charge. "This Sesshoumaru is going to pick up this colorful smelly plant. Is that not obvious?"

"Don't take that tone with me!" Rin snapped. Sess quickly shut his mouth.

As he bent over to pick up a flower, as Rin had instructed him to do, she reached out and slapped his hand out of the way.

"Like, this baka," she muttered, while plucking three or four flowers out of the ground. "There. Now you."

* * *

Sess had finally managed to ditch Rin at a rock someplace in the woods. Curiously enough, she had gone back to her normal happy-peppy self and agreed instantly. It was a big surprise, however, when he caught something foreign in the air. 

He sniffed the air to confirm his suspicions. He smelled a smell. He smelled a smelly smell. He smelled a smelly smell that smelled…smelly.

And it was coming for the direction where he left Rin.

He took off at full speed to investigate this new smell that posed a threat on his charge.

Rin was sitting on a rock, quiet and unsuspecting, when the great Lord Sesshoumaru burst through the bushes, ready to attack. Shrieking, Rin fell backwards onto the grass. The handful of flowers they had gathered earlier were thrown a good distance into the sky and floated back down all around her.

"Where's the demon?" Sess asked, sniffing around the little open area.

Rin was panicking. "What demon!"

"You mean you aren't being attacked?"

"No! I was just sitting here when you popped up!"

"…So there is no demon?"

"NO!"

Sess sniffed again. The smell still lingered, but it was coming from…Rin.

"Rin, what is that smell?" he asked sternly.

Rin eyed him cautiously. "What smell, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The great demon sniffed her more closely, making Rin uneasy.

"You. You smell. Why do you smell?"

Rin held up the frazzled looking bouquet she still clutched. "Flowers?"

"No, something smellier. Its coming from you."

Rin grew indignant, something else she normally never did around her protector.

"I smell! What is that supposed to mean!"

Sess backed off slightly. Rin never yelled. He was getting worried she was possessed or something.

"You are emitting a strange odor, and I would like to know why."

Rin teared up, but grew more angry.

"I can't believe how insensitive you are! Just waltzing up and telling me I SMELL! Of all the things to do in a girl's time of need…"

"Wait, time of what? What is it you need? This Sesshoumaru can get it for you."

Rin shook her head.

"You don't get it! I'm a _girl_. There is a time when all I need is your sympathy, your care, your compassion! Something you hardly give anyway! But you would think that especially _now_, of all times, you get it…you're a dog for kami's sake! Aren't you supposed to sense these things!"

Sess was still preoccupied with the smell to notice Rin's rambling. When she next looked up, he was sniffing her ear.

"This is most perplexing. What sort of female action would provoke such a smell?"

Rin, having just about enough, pushed his face away. While Sess sat on the ground, confused, she picked up a decent sized rock and let it fall, HARD, on top of his head. With a 'hmph' she stormed off into the woods.

* * *

Rin was sniffing and wandering aimlessly when she happened upon two girls sitting idly on a hill. One was dressed in a simple kimono and had a large boomerang bone sitting behind her. The other wore strange clothes of a place not of the area. It took her a minute to identiy these two as companions of the half-demon Inuyasha. Kagome and…Sango? 

Rin, needing a girl to talk to, took a chance and approached the 'enemy.'

Kagome turned as she heard a sniffle and a shuffle from behind. Seeing the girl who traveled with Sesshoumaru, Rin, put her on guard. Inuyasha's older brother could be nearby.

She nudged Sango, who, out of pure habit when an enemy approaches, saw Rin and picked up the boomerang bone.

Rin whimpered and stared at the bone, then at Sango, then Kagome, and then the ground. Each stare got it's own sniffle.

"Wait Sango…" Kagome approached the girl and took her hand. "What's the matter, Rin?"

Rin, with another sniffle, whispered something into Kagome's ear and the promptly blushed.

Kagome, with a laughing smile that confused Sango, lead Rin to where the two older girls were seated.

"Poor Rin," the schoolgirl sighed, "also has the same problem we do. A pompous man with no sense of sympathy, and one case of PMS."

Sango smiled sympathetically. "Oh, come sit down and tell us what the mean Sessy said to you."

Rin stared wide-eyed at Sango.

"He…he told me that…I…I…SMELLLLL!"

* * *

Sess, with a throbbing head and blurry vision, stumbled through the woods with no sense of purpose. It was by chance that he came upon the small creek. Feeling around for a tree, he plopped down in the shade and closed his eyes. 

"Yo."

Three men blinked at each other, two enemies who did not lash out, two brothers who put aside their differences, and three men with one common purpose. In these hard times of war, sometimes it was ok to settle down with your emenies and realize that you have things in common, that you are united in one country, that fighting you kin is wrong, and that there are better things out there than war and death. These three men either realized this, or they were just too tired to care.

"Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"Rin. She beat me up."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at eachother, understanding why that timid girl may have suddenly turned on her protector and beat him over the head.

"Please, describe to me what the matter was with her."

"She…smelled funny. And I told her she smelled funny and demanded to know why. Then…she hit me with a rather large rock and left."

Miroku smirked that all-knowing smirk. "It seems you too have fallen victim to PMS. That smell that you picked up on with your keen doggie senses was her starting her menstrual cycle."

Inuyasha looked perplexed. "Why didn't I smell anything from Kagome?"

"She was too busy beating you up for you to notice."

"Oh."

The three men sat back, amazed and astounded by the mysteriousness of women.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Why do you know these things about girls?"

"Oh, well you see—"

Inuyasha again clamped his clawed hand over the monk's mouth.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

* * *

A/N: There you have it. I think I'm done. I don't enough about Ayame right now to write a good chapter with her and Kouga in it. But as soon as I do, I will. For now, this story is officially on hold. 

Sayonara, see you all in my other fics!


End file.
